


A drink too many

by SWModdy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Never get too secure in your throne, because sometimes someone you care for pays the price.Din pays the price this time.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Din Djarin/Boba Fett/Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 73
Kudos: 688





	1. Of drinks

Between an Imperial traitor sharpshooter and a silver mando, not to mention himself, Fett has a tight grip on Tatooine.

No one doubted that, the alpha lounging on his throne with his legs spread obscenely, Shand on one side and the silver mando on the other side, both of them hawks that nothing escaped.

And with an army of feral and zealously devoted former slaves at the beck and call of their ‘savior’, Fett can rule the former Jabba cartel with a frightening ease. After the first few flayed open attempts to get rid of him, no one tries again.

Especially when the silver mando went feral at any attempt towards Fett.

Scary thing, wrapped up in shiny beskar as he loomed over people.

Of course, then the _second_ mando shows up and fuck, if people were scared of crossing Fett before, they are pissing themselves as the ginormous humanoid steps in, blue beskar covering him as he looks around.

Worse be, he doesn’t greet Fett first.

He makes a beeline for the silver mando, the two clashing helmets together while clasping arms, and the ones close enough can hear the vocoder of the silver one greet ‘Paz! You’re alive!’

This Paz gets dragged to the back by the now eager silver one, looking a bit hilarious, not that anyone was about to tell the giant being dragged by the much smaller man.

Fett looked on, a bit lazy before hitching a brow and then looking to Shand.

Then he stood, picked up his helmet and followed after the two mando, one brow twitching faintly.

The court was _sure_ that they were about to witness a punished lieutenant and a humiliated guest.

Only…

No, none of them show up for the rest of the day or the night and once any of them does, its just Fett, sporting a smug little smirk as he takes his throne back from Shand, settling in his lazy sprawl.

And he smells of an _omega_.

A very happy omega if the lingering scent says anything.

Shand just gives him a long look and snorts before waving in greeting when silver and blue mando show up.

The silver waves back then settles on the throne by Fett’s arm, the blue making his way to the bar for something.

It sets the tone.

Now Fett has _two_ mando lieutenants, both equally terrifying as the blue one carries a damn ship canon as a weapon!

First the silver one going around carrying a beskar spear, one he can actually USE and then this fucking juggernaut comes parading in with a damn cannon.

And yet sometimes they look so _harmless_ when they’re together, despite being in full armor with weapons practically dropping off them.

Well not literally dropping off them, they had secured them and the court has seen both react within parasecs when things goes down, weapons coming up and blasters firing before most people can even scream.

The two often sit on the dais together, the silver with his back to the throne and the blue watching the throne, a board game between them, a version of cu’bikad from the looks of it, for those familiar with Mandalorian culture.

The silver one can be a sore looser at time, pettily throwing a handful sand at the other while this ‘Paz’ laughs at him.

Fett just seems amused, sometimes reaching out and resting a hand on the silver helmet, raising himself slightly to look at the game and then chuckle loudly.

The mando will then slap blindly at the kingpin’s leg, swatting him with a grumble and a nasty curse the vocoder barely picks up.

And somehow he’s _allowed_.

And so the court rolls forward, Fett steadily wrapping his durasteel grip on Tatooine, its exports, it imports, the travel, the businesses, water farming… _everything_.

Colorful characters from all over the galaxy drops in, becoming part of the court, even a few mandalorians drift by, but none like the blue one, all of them greeting Fett first and then the two others, always with a respectful but distant sounding ‘Su cuy'gar vode.’

Not all mandalorians know each other after all.

All in all, despite how strange the court can be, despite Fett and Shand, despite the two mandalorians sitting on the dais, things goes into a round of normality or at least regularity.

And then osik hits the fan.

It starts with Fett being visibly annoyed by a petition, some hairbrain noble from the inner core, wanting something without paying the right price for it and Fett being less than impressed by the attempt.

And the noble is less than happy with being rejected as he sulks off to the side with his bodyguards, glaring at all and everything at being dismissed, oozing of perfume and angry alpha pheromones.

It continues with a drink from the bar, common enough as a zabrak comes over with it, handing the glass to Fett while Shand grabs the bottle of blue on the tray.

Absently, Fett sets the drink on his throne arm and the silver mando takes it off the throne, a regular enough occurrence.

But a few observant souls witness the noble turning pale in the dim light of the palace, watching the drink go to the silver one, watching the straw that gets placed into the drink and how it disappears into him instead of Fett.

T hey make the wise decision of leaving, and leaving quickly but quietly  as the drink is emptied and set back on the throne arm .

It turns out to a _very_ wise decision, as minutes later, the silver mando is shifting on the dais, his fingers trembling as he moves the little blades.

“…Din?” Paz questions, his voice low, tone pitched.

Din, the silver mando, shifts more, his vocoder now picking up on hitched and rushing breath. “I…” The voice is low, even lower than the usual drawl and he gives a full body shiver that catches Fett’s attention. “I feel… strange.” Din confesses before trying to stand.

Only for his legs to buckle with his knees hitting the sandy floor and a confused whine to escape the man, Paz giving a rumble of alarm as he sinks to the floor with the silver one and Fett jumping to his feet.

Shand trains her blaster on the entire court, dark eyes narrowed as they whip around on everyone before landing on the noble trying to make himself one with the wall, bodyguards in front of him. She whistles once, her trained soldiers making a blockage of every opening as her lips curl with a snarl.

Meanwhile, Fett and Paz are both turned attentive to the silver mando, Paz carefully cupping under the helmet to tilt the others head up, Din’s voice pitched low enough not to reach anyone but them with both alphas murmuring urgently. Then Fett moves in front of them.

With Fett’s back against them and Paz on one side, large as he is, Din is blocked from view as Paz reaches up and everyone hears the hiss of a helmet seal give way.

And the smell of an omega, not just any kind of omega either.

Oh no, one that is both careening into their heat but also _sick_.

The tang of it is unmistakable and even more unmistakable when the scent of _slick_ becomes notable in the air and Paz hisses something before reaching out, his actions hidden by the standing alpha, Fett growling deeply before Paz stands.

The cape of the silver mando is now wrapped around his head, hiding the face with the helmet resting on his stomach as Paz _jogs_ towards the door behind the throne, disappearing inside even as people catches the sight of slick coating the thigh armor.

Whatever was mixed into the alcohol, its fast acting and is pushing the systems into overdrive. And now with _his_ omega, because no one is stupid enough not to realize that, now safe, slowly Fett turns, his face the picture of stone as he sweeps over everyone.

Then he looks to Shand. “…Keep them alive until I return.” He snarls, his hands clenching and unclenching as she gives a vicious smile in return before he stalks off towards the opening too, disappearing inside after the omega and secondary alpha.

Shand, still smiling viciously, stares at the noble and his surrounding bodyguards. “So tell me, is your pay worth your life?” She purrs, her personally trained force closing in.

It turns out, its not worth their life.


	2. Helpless

Wishing he could slam the door shut behind him to let out a bit of the rage induced aggression in his veins, Boba instead makes a beeline for the bed stationed to the north wall, the coldest spot in the entire room.

Its strategically chosen for that reason to room the bed, with headboard and one edge against the walls of the room, making it easier for Din to create his nests in the beginning, Boba having had the pleasure of seeing Din’s first nest in their space.

It had been a thing of wonder and now Boba can’t help but wonder if Din will associate this bed with _this_ incident, the rage once more sparking inside his skin.

Paz is already kneeling on the bed, undressing Din with practiced ease and quick hands, crooning as soothingly as possible, even as there’s a note of panic underneath it all. It is clearly heard since Paz has removed his helmet, set it to the side of the bed as he tries too sooth their mate.

Not that it seems to work on Din, the omega likely picking up on the undercurrent of panic Paz is feeling.

Not that Boba can blame him.

Din is crying in distress, damp eyes stirring the protectiveness Boba remembers encountering the first time he saw Din’s bare face, only days after he gave up his child. Vulnerable in a way Din very rarely was and even less since Skywalker started sending him regular updates or just holo images of Grogu.

That has helped settle Din more than anything Paz or Boba could do, the security in knowing what was going on, what Grogu was doing and where he was aiding his anxiety induced mind, though it did little for the longing he had for his child.

It had settled the others scent when he was undressed, to a sweet, thick one both Paz and Boba loved.

However now his scent is an unfortunate mix of sickly sweetness and soured wine almost, whatever the hut’uun had tried to slip Boba setting a punishing pace that Din’s body _knows_ is wrong but can’t fight.

Oh, Boba knows what the kark the idiot tried, he tried to slip it to Boba, in an attempt to induce a rageful rut.

What he hoped to get from _that_ , Boba does not know, after all, he would have been in the room as Boba rut would supposedly make him a feral alpha, attacking anyone or anything in sight.

Hell, maybe he would have, if the punishing pace Din’s heat could be taken as an indication to what would have happened to a rut.

Maybe it was just a petty attempt at ‘revenge’.

All Boba knew was that he was going to skin the fucker later.

Much later, once Din wasn’t crying and yelping when his skin was touched, the omega hissing with pain when Paz touched him with bare hands. “Hurts!” He cried out, twisting away.

“Fett, help!” Paz finally hissed, noting Boba had entered, trying to catch the squirming Din.

Shaking himself, Boba quickly set his helmet aside with gloves and removed his chestplate too after a second hesitation.

Only then did he settle down, knowing it would take Paz longer to undress.

With an alpha on both sides, Din could do little to escape and together, Paz and Boba manages to strip him fully, their hearts breaking at every cry their touch seems to provoke.

And Din’s skin _burns_ beneath their touch, sweat already beading as it flushes darkly.

In the throes of normal heat, Boba loves the sight of this, of Din’s body accepting the comfort they can bring.

But now it makes him ache in ways Boba thought his heart had long ago iced over for until Din entered his life with his stupidly big, expressive eyes.

It seems Din has a way of just breaking him apart and he leans down to press their foreheads together, his hand pressing down on Din’s sweat coated stomach to pin him. “Din, little one, I know it hurts, but you need to talk to us.” He murmured, wincing as Din cried out at the touch.

“It hurts!” Din sobbed, tone broken.

Boba wanted to rage but all he could do was whine softly at his mate, listening to Paz get out of his own armor. “I know, I know, but we need to know what you need Din.” He prompted, resisting the urge to rub the others stomach, Din loved a good belly rub, like a damn puppy most days due to his touch starvation.

But this wasn’t most days and instead it got Boba a deep sob of discomfort for his hand touching at all.

Paz was back, settled down in only his kute as he too reached out and brushed his hand along Din’s sweaty flank, as if soothing an unsettled beast, a move to sooth himself as much as an attempt to sooth Din, failed as it was as it only got him whimpers. “Din’ika, do you need us to leave?” Paz questioned seriously.

Din _cried_ out at that question, eyes going wide before he struggled to sit up, latching onto the front of Paz kute. “NO! I’ll be good! D-D-” Din trailed off, managing to heave himself up with Paz help, both alphas alarmed by the reaction.

“Fett, what the hell do we do?” Paz turned wide, brown eyes on Boba, Din shaking against his chest.

Neither of the two younger mandalorians had any experience with this kind of drug, it wasn’t a thing they experienced in the covert and while Din had been a bounty hunter for a long while, he had always been a _cautious_ one when it came to drugs, even medical ones.

He’d never been slipped anything he didn’t want to take due to said cautious nature and only the security he felt in Boba’s throne room, taking a drink from Boba’s throne, was what had allowed this travesty.

Running his hand over his scalp, Boba sucked on his front teeth as he thought furiously. Normally, when Din was uncomfortable in his heat, they’d act like living weight blankets for the other, the pressure comforting and warm but there was no way that would help when Din felt like it hurt with simple touches.

Opening his mouth, unsure what he was going to say, Boba paused when he noted that the pitch of Din’s sobs had dampened while Paz froze, eyes quickly falling to Din.

Their omega had his face pressed to Paz throat, the neck of the kute pulled down to access the alpha’s scent gland and while he was still shuddering and crying, it wasn’t as desperately pitiful as moments before.

Glancing at Paz, uncertain, Boba reached out, his hand hovering over Din’s nape before he settled his hand down as lightly as possible.

No pressure, simply there with his hand.

Normally, he’d be pressing, scruffing the other but this was enough as Din let out a quiet sob but also arched his neck for Boba to settle it more into place.

“…Is this what you need Din? Pheromones? Our scents?” Boba questioned quietly, shifting closer as Din kept his head pressed to Paz neck.

Din sniffled but nodded into the warm, tanned skin of the other mando. “Feels… better. My brain… can’t think.” He gasped out wetly.

Cautiously, Paz shifted a bit until he had his arms wrapped around Din, helping him to settle more comfortably against the alpha’s neck and into his lap. Both noted that the omega was still leaking slick and his cock was hard and weeping against his stomach, an angry red that normally came from far more enjoyable and teasing hours.

There was nothing to do about it now though, the drugs clearly burning Din’s nerves and Boba let out a small, huffing breath.

Then he shifted back, removing his hand while shushing Din’s little whimper. “Just gonna remove my shirt princess, make it easier for the scent.” He assured, throwing his shirt to the edge of the bed once he had it over his head.

Paz would have a far harder time in his kute, they’d have to do that when they switched eventually but for now, Boba simply settled close to Din’s back and rested his hand back on the others nape.

Cautiously, he used his other to rub at the small of Din’s back, using what would normally be feather light and teasing touches.

Din shivered at them, his breath hitching wetly but it was also clear he wanted them, his back chasing the fingers when Boba paused.

“It will be alright Din’ika, we’re here. We won’t leave.” Paz pressed a dry lipped kiss to Din’s temple, voice lowering to whispering endearments and quiet nonsense in mando’a that Boba barely recognized at times.

Hearing the two talk made him ache for his father sometimes but in that moment, he was just grateful it was helping Din relax.


	3. Dibs on breaking his jaw

Waking slowly, Din felt disturbingly uncomfortable.

Somehow he was both wet and yet dried out at the same time, his head pounding slightly while feeling both too hot and yet too cold at the same time.

And for the life of him, he couldn’t remember _what_ had happened.

Slowly he forced himself to open his eyes to the dimness of the room, letting out a low noise as he felt how crusted they were, feeling gross at how it practically felt like eye boogers were falling every time he blinked.

But he could tell that this was _their_ room, their safe place where his nest and his alphas dens were made and by the feel of the room and the light, it seemed to be approaching midday, the heat of the room underground not unbearable but not pleasant either.

The longer he was awake he also realized eyes weren’t the only thing crusted, his thighs and legs felt _disgusting._

Far better was the sensation of his mates pressed around him, warm skin pressed to his own.

Paz had taken up at his back, face pressed to Din’s neck and his arm under Din’s head.

It had to be so numb Din dazedly thought, blinking to try and get the crust out of his eyes without moving.

Boba had taken up the front, the smaller alpha pressed to Din’s chest, arms around the trim waist with his forehead to Din’s collarbone, knees pressed to his omega’s own. It was a position Boba tended to take, admitting once that he enjoyed being able to listen to Din’s heartbeat until he fell asleep.

Not that Din minded having Boba tucked under his chin, it was a nice feeling, having his scarred buir’ika trusting him so and his inner omega purred at being able to provide comfort for his higher alpha.

But for the life of him, Din doesn’t remember why he’s so wrung out at the moment.

Or why both of his alphas are wrapped so tightly around him.

Boba hasn’t held onto his hips this possessively since he put his teeth into Din’s mating gland and Paz is sleeping with his nose practically pressed to his scent gland, as if he needs the scent to reassure himself somehow.

Despite how awful he feels, Din can tell he hasn’t been in a heat.

At least not a normal one, though with a noise of disgust, he realizes why he feels wet as he feels the mostly dry slick between his cheeks and thighs.

And tellingly, his hips don’t have that delicious friction ache that comes from mating with his virile mates.

But his heat was so far of still, Paz rut was suppose to come first, Boba having been teasing the bigger alpha about it each time it was mentioned while Paz pouted and clung to Di-the _drink_.

Din shot up at the memory to the surprised, raspy cries of the other two, the memory of the awkwardly sweet drink he had grabbed from Boba’s throne yet had still drunk because once he had grabbed it, he didn’t want to be ungrateful spinning in his head.

His head instantly spun at being upright though and he gave a keen as his head throbbed with pain, feeling hands wrap around him and pull him back down, soft crooning and purring soothing at him with tender hands petting.

It didn’t make the pain or the soreness of his body go away but it did encourage him to open his eyes again, wondering when he had closed them. Blinking up at Paz and Boba’s worried faces, Din let out a piteously low whine.

“Get water Paz,” Boba ordered quietly, recognizing that Din’s head must be killing him as he cupped their omega’s cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb at a high cheekbone. “Are you okay with both of us leaving the bed princess? I’ll get you some painkillers if you are.” He tacked on softly as Paz did as told, the rustle of the beaded curtain of the fresher jangling softly.

While he would rather not be alone, even for a minute, the prospect of a hypo did tempt and he gave a shaking nod, swallowing thickly as he heard the rush of water, indicating that Paz fetching what sounded like ambrosia to Din.

Boba paused long enough to press their foreheads together before disappearing too, leaving Din to stare up at the beige roof of their room, his blue wind chime in his peripheral vision.

Every blink however reminded him of his crusty eyes and slowly he raised a hand to try and remove it.

A large, warm hand wrapped around his wrist before he could though, Din letting out a low noise of discomfort as Paz sat down on the bed with a jug set on the nightstand, a small blue cloth over his arm. “Don’t.” He rumbled before reaching down and lifting Din up via his armpits, settling him against the cool wooden headboard.

It rankled to be treated like an invalid or a child and Din opened his mouth to voice his complaints only to shut it and his eyes when Paz pressed the blue cloth to his face, Din realizing it was a _washcloth_ , a wet one

Carefully Paz set to washing at Din’s eyes and over his face, removing the grime and crust. That too felt almost as lovely as the idea of drinking some cool water and Din let out a relieved whimper as he pressed into the touch.

Paz let out a soft croon in return and washed down his neck and over his shoulder.

By then the cloth had warmed up but it had done its duty and Paz set it aside to grab the water cup on the bedside, filling it with water from the jug, Din watching closely if tiredly the whole time until the cup was set to his lips.

Shaking hands came up to grasp at the cup, though Paz didn’t let go even as Din held onto it while drinking in slow, steady gulps.

Most likely for the best, considering Din’s hands were shaking without holding onto anything.

Boba returned as he was finishing the cup, a hypo in his hand. “Fennec had one ready, she’s dealing with the idiots out there.” He grunted, sitting down on Din’s other side.

Shifting forward a bit, Din made it easier for the alpha to get to his back, letting the man set the hypospray into his left shoulder muscle.

He felt disturbingly vulnerable as he did, though his mates being there and surrounding him did offset the feeling thankfully, Din licking his cracked lips once the cup was lowered and refilled, though Paz didn’t give Din the second cup of water. “What the hell was I slipped?” He rasped out.

Boba, nuzzling gently at his neck, paused. “Something meant for me and therefore an alpha. It was never meant for an omega system.” He rumbled, clearly upset even as Din leaned into the touch.

Snorting faintly, Din opened his mouth, only to let out a low noise when he heard a crack, blinking to Paz.

The big alpha had opened a can of something, raising a brow when he saw Din blinking at him confusion. “Energy drink. You’re going to need the sugar and vitamins it has after what just happened.” He stated seriously, lifting the can to Din’s lips. “Plus, its cold.” He tacked on.

Well, Paz wasn’t wrong and obediently Din started drinking, letting out a low moan at how cold it was, drinking more eagerly despite Paz not tilting the drink too much.

Clearly the other was avoiding the water belly he knew Din would give himself if left to his own devices.

“I need a shower…” He whispered once the can was lowered again, peering at the two.

“Do you think you can stand on your own?” Boba questioned, eyeing him seriously as Din considered that question, the man looking pleased for a second when Din shook his head.

It puzzled Din until he realized that Boba was pleased Din admitted to the help he needed.

‘I’m not _that_ bad.’ He flustered, even as Boba reached out to settle an arm around his waist, Din settling his own over Boba’s shoulder.

Together, the two got Din up on shaking legs, Paz warily watching, hands ready to catch just in case Din’s legs buckled.

Thankfully, they didn’t, though Din felt them tremble as he clung to Boba, eyeing the distance between the bed and the fresher curtains with trepidation.

“Easy mesh’la, we won’t let you fall.” Paz whispered, large, careful hands settling on Din’s shoulders to rub, the anxiety bundling in Din’s stomach easing out as he carefully, with both Paz and Boba’s help, made his way towards the fresher.

“…I get first shot at breaking the shabuir jaw.” He muttered, smiling weakly when both chuckled quietly in dark agreement. ‘Once my legs can carry me that is.’


	4. Bathing

One of the things that he would never ever get tired of since coming to Tatooine and taking over the palace would be the fresher of the King’s suite. It was practically decadent, since it had a karking marble tub sunken into the floor with a slight rim to avoid any potential sand coming into it.

It was honestly more of a small pool than a tub in Din’s eyes, it easily held five or seven people, though maybe it had been intended for the worm that once owned the palace.

If so, the size made sense.

Boba had a few edits done of course, adding a shower in one corner of the fresher for quicker washes but the tub was nice for lazy days, especially after he had a few workers put in some steps that they could sit on and lean back against the rim.

Boba liked to have either Din or Paz sit down in the tub while he sat up on the rim with his feet in the water, washing the hair of whichever he had in between his legs. And Din and Paz enjoyed rubbing oils into Boba’s scarred skin to soften the skin and ease some of the pain Boba carried in the more sensitive of the scars.

Paz had turned on the taps so it had a head start on filling up while he cleaned up Din’s face and helped him drink, so by the time they came in, the tub was as good as filled for their needs, the steam rising slightly off the water.

Boba had been quick to add some oils to the water, the scent refreshing and woodsy, though Din couldn’t quite put a label to the scent outside of ‘woodsy’.

Didn’t matter, it smelt nice and would leave Din feeling clean as his alphas were clearly in a protective frame of mind with how close they kept.

Both alphas attention were turned on Din and it might have been overwhelming if Din wasn’t one, so used to it and two, so out of it.

Paz had been required to get into the tub and help Din in with Boba’s help, his legs not wanting to hold him properly and while a shower might have been easier, the bath would help with the sore muscles as much as the cleaning.

Clinging to his bigger alpha, Din let out a soft whine of humiliation as he pressed into the others neck.

He hated feeling like he was helpless.

He wasn’t and both his alphas knew it, but his muscles were practically jelly on him and all his instincts were crooning for his alphas.

Paz arms tightened around him, the man purring at him quietly as he pulled back to sit down on one of the bath steps, bringing water up to Din’s shoulders and his own chest. “Easy mesh’la. There’s no shame in needing us.” Paz promised as Boba joined them with a small splash, the shorter man moving until he was standing in front of Paz and Din on the lower step.

A callused hand settled on the small of his back, rubbing slowly. “Paz is right sweetheart, no one expects you to be fine after being drugged,” Boba murmured tenderly, prompting Din to look up from Paz neck. “Let your buir’ika and alpha take care of you, how about that princess?” He tacked on with a small smile.

The smile did nothing to hide the worry in Boba’s eyes but… well, it was nice and Din felt himself settle a bit more at it, nodding slightly. Paz shifted him instantly, pushing and pulling Din easily until he was leaning back against Paz chest, head settled to his shoulder and warm lips gently seeking out Din’s neck.

“That’s our boy,” Boba rumbled, grabbing the bar soap they kept and quickly scrubbing it between his hands until he had a good lather. “Just let us get you back on your feet and then you can kill the shabuir.” He chuckled lowly, smirking when Din grunted in agreement.

It turned into a low moan of comfort when Boba’s hands got to work in his hair first.

Paz ran a hand between Din’s legs underwater in the meantime, cleaning away dried slick with water and honestly, it felt fantastic.

Maybe if he was in better shape, he might perk up at the touch but at the moment he was just grateful Paz thought about the stupid slick between his legs. “Can you… oh.” Din closed his eyes as Boba skritched at his scalp with blunt nails.

“Hmm, what was that princess?” Boba questioned quietly, pausing when Din just mewled.

Grunting, Din shifted. “Paz, can you get the rest of the slick. Its so gross.” He huffed and felt Paz hum softly against his neck as Boba got back to work on Din’s hair when he knew it wasn’t him Din was talking to.

“Of course Din’ika. Anything you want.” He chuckled warmly, his hand reaching in between Din’s legs to carefully clean between his cheeks too. Valiantly, Din’s cock twitched, more a reaction to the sensation than any real desire.

Thankfully Paz finished up quickly, being effective and almost clinical in his cleaning. Most likely he realized that the last thing Din wanted was for his body to produce _more_ slick after the last night. “There we go, better kar’ta?” Paz questioned softly into his neck, humming contently when Din let out an agreeable little purr. “Good. Like buir’ika said, we’ll get you back on your feet so you can rain holy terror down on people.” He chortled quietly and Din couldn’t help but snigger with him.

He liked it when his alphas let him go feral on his own.

Maybe he wasn’t the most traditional of omegas but hey, he didn’t have to be, not when both Boba and Paz enjoyed him just like he was.

“Bet you Din makes him cry,” Boba suddenly said, a sly smirk in his voice as he pulled his hands out of Din’s hair. “Aw, don’t cry sweetheart, I’m just gonna rinse your hair out, so keep your eyes closed.” He crooned when Din whined.

“Not crying.” He huffed, closing his eyes tightly when he heard the telltale sound of the water bowl they kept splashing into the water.

Warm water ran through his hair and over his face, Boba rinsing out of his hair three times before humming in satisfaction.

“You’re on. Though considering you’re the one paying for the scopes anyhow, I don’t see how its a win for you.” Paz stated with some bemusement that Din echoed with his own soft noise.

Boba just sniggered before humming. “Reminds me, I got a new credit chip for you two to use and no, you don’t get to have it Din. You just gave everything away last time, which is cute but its for you two to get yourself something nice.” Boba snorted deeply, Din opening his eyes to huff at the alpha.

Boba just smirked and leaned in, kissing him chastely but sweetly on the lips.

“Sweet, I noticed they set up a bakery at the market stalls. We can use some of it there.” Paz stated with some excitement, squeezing Din gently.

Well, baked goods didn’t sound so bad.

And maybe some new blankets and pillows for his nest he mused out loud.

Din missed his two mates exchanging a pleased look over his head.

They’d spoil their omega yet.


	5. First punch

The first thing every member of the court noticed when they arrived was that the silver mando was sitting on the arm of Fett’s throne, elbows resting on his thighs and leg thrown between the sprawl of Fett’s thighs. The omega’s hands hang limply between his knees and his body is seemingly relaxed even as his visor tracks every being entering the room in a short moment before dismissing them just as quickly.

Fett carefully kneads at the leg between his while big blue is standing beside the omega, one hand resting at the small of his back in a lightly rubbing motion and whatever the omega had been doing before to suppress his scent, it is no longer in effect.

The scent of unhappy omega is ripe in the air.

Not the bitter or overly sweet scent of an upset or sick one but sharper somehow, focused in a way that leaves several alphas sitting up and taking notice as their nose and even teeth somehow ache in reaction to the scent.

But the mando’s alphas somehow seem at ease with it.

Even seem to enjoy it by the sight of Paz leaning in to gently nuzzle his helmet to the others, a low murmur coming from the vocoder.

Djarin snorts, doesn’t look away from the doorway, as if he’s waiting for something but he does respond in a similar low tone. Whatever he says, has Fett chuckling faintly as he runs his hand up to squeeze the others knee for a moment then back to knead the calf once more.

The scent changes a bit, a measure of pleased omega.

And then it sharpens again as there is a shout down the hall, the sound of a shuffle with all three now focused on the doorway as Shand bodily throws the alpha noble into the throne room.

The man looks a far sight of from the man that arrived arrogant and thinking he was better than anyone in the throne room. For one his clothes and hair is now a mess, messy from being slept in and having no opportunity to groom himself and he’s also bleeding from his nose, dripping onto the front of his silk vest.

He rolls on the throne floor, coming to a stop in front of the dais as Shand prowls after with a proud smirk on her lips as she takes up her spot on the other side of the throne, secure in the knowledge that her personally trained guards will hold the noble right where he is should he try to flee.

Smartly, the man does not and doesn’t even try to rise but that could be the pressure of two alphas and an omega so sharply focused on him.

For a moment, no one speaks, the music is dead silent in the halls of Fett palace.

“He give you any problem?” Fett finally drawled, all three visors focused on the quivering noble on the floor but clearly speaking to Shand.

“Tried to rush at me when I opened the cell,” Shand snarked, smirking a bit as she cracked the knuckles of her hand with the other. “So I punched him.”

A low snigger from the big blue alpha, a vicious sound even through the vocoder. “Said it before, gonna say it again, your my kind of beta Shand.” He growled happily.

She gave a mocking bow in return before reaching down and pulling up a bottle of spotchka from behind the throne, likely stashed by Shand herself.

There was a shuffle, the New Republican noble was getting to his feet, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. “M-My lords, I am sure I have gravely insulted you all bu-” Whatever else he was going to say, to try and justify himself to get out of the punishment he was sure to gain, no one would learn.

Because in that moment, Djarin burst into motion from where he had practically been vibrating on the arm of the throne. He lunged forward, his booted feet hitting the dais with a smooth jump bringing him to the floor, his left fist cocked back in swift, smooth movements that even trained warriors might have difficultly avoiding.

An unfit core alpha from a noble family that thought exercise beneath him?

No chance, the mandalorian hit true and _hard_.

The wet _thump_ echoed in the room along with the loud _crack_ , a telling noise of something breaking at the hit as the alpha hit the ground. Djarin had held nothing back and downed the alpha with that power punch, growling happily as the alpha cried out and cradled his nose, rolling on the floor in pain.

Both alphas behind him were watching closely, the court able to scent the arousal they had for the violent display of what was clearly a feral omega.

The noble wheezed looking up at Djarin as he held his hands over his face as he got up on his knees. “Ma ‘ose! Ma ‘ose! Yo ‘itch!” He cried out with tears in his eyes.

And idiocy showing once more as both Fett and Paz growled deeply at the insult to the omega, the low level arousal they had been letting out disappearing in the face of their rage.

Djarin just snorted before putting his foot to the man’s shoulder and pushing, sending him onto his back.

The alpha wheezed but before he could move, Djarin stepped after him and raised his foot, placing it purposefully on the alpha’s groin.

A loud, frightened if garbled whine escaped the man’s throat, most likely an involuntary reaction to the threat to his privates and just as involuntary, several alphas covered their own groins or shifted in discomfort.

The silence was almost stifling as Djarin stood there, a trembling alpha beneath his foot. “If you had drugged me on purpose,” He stated slowly, vocoder doing nothing to hide the dark tone of his voice. “I would have castrated you here and now in front of everyone.” Djarin growled deeply.

The alpha whimpered loudly, the hand not covering his face spasming on the floor, as if undecided if he should attempt to shove the others foot off of him.

“Luckily for you, you didn’t target me on purpose,” Djarin continued, his voice easing up. Maybe a mercy extending everyone thought confusedly until the next words came. “But you tried to drug my mate and I am not one to be trifled with when it comes to family.” With that, Djarin ground the heel of his foot down against the alpha’s dick and balls, simply kicking the man’s hands away when the noble tried to grab his ankle, screaming and crying.

No mercy from the violent omega, that was for sure as he continued slowly torturing the man in front of an entire court and his alphas.

Both simply watched, quiet and attentive and Shand was simply sampling her booze, eyes lidded as she relaxed though occasionally she winced at the pitch the New Republican managed to get.

Finally, when the man was out of air and panting instead of screaming, Djarin lifted his foot and stepped back, snorting deeply as he made his way back to the dais, stepping into the waiting arms of the big blue mandalorian.

The man greeted his mate with a low, proud croon, the only noise outside of the panting of the alpha on the floor. The two rubbed the forehead of their helmets together before Paz was handing the omega to Fett, the man instantly tucking the armored man into himself and there was no way that could be comfortable.

Two armored men in a stone throne, but they seemed to make it work as they watched big blue stepped down from the dais and made his way to the noble, lifting him by the front of his expensive clothes until they were visor to eye level, the noble eyes wild as he shakily clutched onto the cuirass of the armor.

For a second, the alpha just stood there, easily holding the other up off his feet, showing the strength his stature indicated. Then Paz chuckled darkly, sending a shiver of dread down everyone but three people’s backs. “I’m going to flay you alive and leave you for the scavengers of the desert,” He lightly shook the man, chuckling even more when he whimpered in fright. “Boba has already said I can do what I want. And I suffer no threat to my mates without repercussion.” That said, he started walking, dragging the weakly struggling man with him.

Djarin made a motion to follow the alpha dragging their prey out only for Fett to croon at him, pulling him back into his lap. “Let Paz have his fun sweetheart. You already had yours and I do so hate being alone.” Fett playfully, heard by the entire court despite the lowness of his voice

Both Shand and Djarin snorted, the noise crackly through the vocoder of the mandalorian before he huffed and nodded, settled into his mate.

A few of the more sadistically inclined people of the court followed after, eager to see spilled blood as when Paz stated he was going to flay the man, it had not sounded like an exaggeration.

Fett simply waved his hand and got the court started properly for the day, not even pausing when they heard screaming from outside.

But if he smelled satisfied with his arm possessively wrapped around the waist of his beskar dressed enforcer and mate…

Well, a warning had thoroughly been sent.

Don’t mess with Fett’s mates and don’t mess with Fett.

Because a hefty toll would be paid when either of the alphas or the omega extracted the payment from fools.


	6. Spoiling

Looking around the stalls, Paz contemplated just how many weapon stalls there were.

It was a bit funny, it hadn’t started that way.

When the houses and marketplace had started popping up, the majority of it all had been food related, a cobbler that also worked as cordwainer, a medical stall, jewelry stall, two that had sweets and baked goods and _one_ weapon one.

Now there were so much more, at least five that Paz could count just by turning his head around and he knew that a few of the other stalls also carried weapons, the medical and jewelry he knew also had blades that could be turned into weapons.

The reason for the growth?

Mandalorians.

Din still had the darksaber and Boba Fett’s name had a legend to it.

To hear that the man had taken over Jabba the hutt’s palace, had taken over as King, drew curiosity. And to know there was a potential Mand’alor that had won the darksaber in battle… well, it was a focal point.

It drew mandalorians, hopeful ones, to see if Din Djarin was a worthy Mand’alor, to see if maybe this one could galvanize and gather their scattered people, take back their planets and old territories and send the remaining Imps packing.

The New Republic had yet to reach that far out.

Paz wasn’t sure what Din wanted to do about it honestly, he knew that Din had never wanted the saber when he had taken it off the moff, had even offered it to Kryze.

She had refused.

At least there was some honor to the woman, not that Paz thought he’d ever like her, he was all to aware of the past of the Death Watch, of where Pre Vizla had taken it. His father, a relative of Pre Vizla, had bitterly told Paz about what had happened, how Pre Vizla had been involved in the scheme that got Satine Kryze killed.

Which had lead to the civil war of Mandalore, the internal conflict making them easy pickings for the Empire.

Paz had suspected that his father was a brother of Pre Vizla, with how much he knew, but his father had never admitted to it, the shame in the hunched shoulders of his father obvious as Paz mother gently kneaded his shoulders with her large hands, crooning softly at her omega.

And that always kept Paz from asking.

He knew the history of Pre Vizla and that was enough.

Frankly, Bo-Katan Kryze made Paz teeth ache, from what Din had told him, it didn’t sound like the woman had changed much from those days.

She seemed to be a good leader for a smaller group, a battle experienced alor Paz had parsed out from the story but the idea of her ruling an entire planet, a planet of warriors that easily stepped on each others feet and lead to fights…

No, Kryze behavior made Paz think that the other alpha would not make a good Mand’alor. A Mand’alor was meant to unite and a ruler was meant to rule wisely.

That didn’t mean rulers didn’t make mistakes of course but Kryze’s mistakes…

They had come with a civil war and if Paz was honest, it had always bugged him the way his father had spoken about Bo-Katan turning on her sister and joining a group that would have happily murdered the Duchess.

He knew the clans of old did that but to join a group that would have murdered a pacifist in cold blood… it didn’t stick right with Paz, it felt too close to murdering someone weaponless.

His father had laughed when Paz had stated that, muttering something about, ‘yeah right, weaponless… Satine Kryze would have bit off the heads of people if she could.’ but Paz wasn’t sure and didn’t quite understand what his father meant.

Satine Kryze had been a pacifist, right?

Shaking himself a bit from the thoughts, Paz looked around one more time, taking in how there were now several hot food stalls, even more sweets stalls, clothes ones, amenities like soaps and oils, weapons and so many others as people made their homes around the palace.

Hell, there was even a cantina starting up, a shipyard and an inn for offworlders to rent rooms.

The market and surrounding town had really grown and the growth of it made Paz feel oddly proud.

The shift of a familiar scent brought Paz out of his head and he focused to his side as he watched Din, smiling goofily to himself as the man ran his bare hands slowly over the royal blue nesting blanket he had found at the stand they had stopped at.

The orange tipped gloves had been stashed in his belt and Paz could tell by the way Din reverently ran his hands over the fabric that he really liked it.

He’d never buy it for himself.

“You have more like this one?” Paz questioned the nikto manning the stall, the woman smiling slightly at him as she nodded. Din had stilled beside him, his helmet tilted to look up at Paz, his scent changing to an embarrassed one when he realized Paz had caught onto his like for the fabric.

“Yes sir, I have three in the same shade and length as these, but I have to warn you, that its dramassian shimmersilk, its very expensive.” She stated, rubbing her hands together a bit nervously as she eyed the two mandalorians.

Paz could feel his brows raise in surprise inside his helmet, ignoring her nerves. He knew why she was nervous, just last week Boba had to shut down two mandalorians that got into a scuffle with the marketplace, trying to intimidate the owners into paying protection fees.

Boba would have nothing of that on his planet and Paz had been ashamed of the two mandalorians trying to rig it all.

But honestly, this was a surprise even if his helmet hid his reaction. Dramassian shimmersilk was extremely soft and smooth and Dramassia had only recently started exporting it again, now that the Empire could no longer tax them to hell and back.

That also made it an expensive thing to buy and sell.

But Din’s reverent touch made sense now.

The silk would make for gorgeous nesting material, soft and gentle against skin, especially during pre-heat and heat when his skin was already sensitive and he was uncomfortable.

Pulling out the credit chip Boba had given him, Paz waved his hand. “We’ll take all if them, what’s your price?” He rumbled at the beta, pausing when a hand wrapped around his wrist.

He tilted his head to Din, visor meeting visor. “Paz, no. I have enough blankets. The palace has so many.” Din weakly protested. Paz could imagine the flush on those dark cheeks and Din’s shifty eyes from the tone alone.

Smirking slightly, Paz leaned down enough to tap their foreheads together, feeling Din still at the public affection, chaste as it was. “But you like these ones. So you’ll have these riduur,” He rumbled, tone gently coaxing as he shifted enough to fully face Din, wrapping his arm around the others waist to squeeze him closer with a click of their armors. “You can’t stop me, I’ll buy them anyhow and take them with me home. They’ll be mine then.” He singsonged teasingly to his omega.

Din let out a low noise before sighing deeply, realizing that Paz would not be stopped. “…Fine, but um, you’ll let me do something nice for you later then.” He grumbled, as if he was driving a hard bargain, his omega reaching up to gently rub his wrist glands against Paz neck

Crooning happily at the action, Paz gave the others trim waist another squeeze. “Deal, I’d love a shoulder rub later at home.” He rumbled, straightening slowly as Din visibly perked up at his words. A warm glow settled low in Paz chest at the sight, the alpha turning back to the stall owner to haggle for the soft fabrics.

Boba would be ever so pleased with this buy in for Din, Paz just knew it.


	7. Rusty purr and aching back

The first time Din had purred for them, it had been a pitiful thing.

Low, scratchy and broken, just like the man himself.

Din had of course tried to purr for Boba, when it was just him and the King of Tatooine, but the noise never quite emerged and only came out as a rusty low vibration in his chest more than anything. It had still been too close to the time he had given up Grogu to Skywalker and Boba had never blamed Din for it.

Not when Din hadn’t purred for anyone in literal years as Din had been alone and abusing his suppressants for years.

And the omega had literally gone through losing his covert, his pack, his home, ship with his nest and his adi’ik in less than half a year, Boba would actually be more worried if Din had managed to purr properly after that so soon.

Especially after the last one.

Separation from your kit was never an easy thing and then there was the major injury that Din himself had not alerted them to.

Oh no, that they had hear that through Cara Dune.

Nice woman but dank farrik if both Paz and Boba hadn’t been upset to hear about it, especially when Dune had slowly informed them both that Din had almost died, would have if it wasn’t for the droid. Informed them about the dark, clotty blood that had come out from under the helmet and the amount of bacta the man had been required to go through after for his head injury.

The fact that Din hadn’t come away from that with lasting impact, especially the stunt with the whipcord and the tie-fighter was a miracle.

A miracle that he didn’t have a lasting brain injury or that the power when he had been jerked around by the tie-fighter hadn’t done something to his back.

Though the last one Paz wasn’t sure about and had mentioned to Boba that he didn’t _think_ that Din had his back issues before but couldn’t be sure, as their relationship prior to the covert distruction had been antagonistic at best from time to time.

And neither had yet had the courage to ask, only provide succor when Din’s back locked up and he avoided bending or doing anything to strain his back more than he already was.

Like today.

Pressing a soft kiss to Din’s shoulder after setting the quick working pain relieve, Boba set the hypo aside and spooned their omega. “Easy, just let the painkiller work as we wait for the patch to set in.” He rumbled quietly, Din whining quietly.

The smell of their omega in pain had Boba’s teeth on edge and he pressed closer to the other, feeling the analgesic patch on the others lower back rubbing against his own bare stomach as he spooned Din. Carefully he tucked his arm around his omega and rubbed at Din’s stomach slowly, hoping he was bringing the other a mediocre of relief and comfort.

“When is Paz coming back?” Din rasped out, shifting a pillow between his legs as he had been advised by their medic, Russal. The zabrak had informed them that a pillow between the leg made the spine go into a neutral position while also easing the strain in the back, something Boba had not been aware of and happily taken on board for himself too when his own back made a bitch feast.

“Any moment now, you know he needs to get the ice from kitchen.” Boba murmured reassuringly. Paz would most likely be running but it was still a good ten minutes to the kitchen and back and the minutes it would take Paz to fill a icebag.

Obviously those minutes were too long for Din, even as the painkiller started taking the edge of, Boba hoping that the patch would kick in soon too. But finally, Paz stepped in, removing his helmet and setting it up on the helmet shelf, his soft sleep pants carrying grains of sand. Paz however didn’t seem to noticed and was crawling into their mixed den and nest, crooning comfortingly at Din as Boba inwardly winced as he sat up in bed.

They’d have to clean the bed again but he wasn’t about to say that right now, right now they had a mate to care for.

Carefully Boba and Paz shifted the other until he was laying on his stomach between them and Paz smoothed a chilled hand down along the others spine. “Alright Din, I’m going to place this on your lower back, you ready?” He questioned, warning the other so he wouldn’t contract his muscles too much.

The big alpha was sporting a dark frown and Boba knew why, Din’s lower back muscles being hot to the touch and Boba knew they’d have to convince Din to see Russal about it at some point, especially if their omega decided he wanted kits.

Whimpering faintly, Din nodded into the pillow in his arms. “Please. I know it will feel bet-eep!” He gasped as the icepack made contact, shuddering heavily as he fought his own muscles, goosebumps raising on the dark skin of the naked man.

Slowly however, he started to relax against the silky green and blue sheets and pillows of their nest, breathing in through his nose and out of his mouth. Over his head, Boba and Paz traded worried glances, carefully laying down around Din to stroke and pet at him.

Sometimes, spoiling their omega boiled down to the care they could provide to him, Din soaking up the comfort like a dry sponge thrown into water.

Boba would never get tired of that even as he wished Din wasn’t in pain, spoiling Din with silky sheets as Paz had found in the market or by loving care never failed to make him feel warm inside. “Once the analgesic patch is working,” He stated in a low, tender voice, Din letting out a low nosie to indicate he was listening. “I’m giving you a massage, a long one.” He promised.

Both Paz and Boba smiled at the sweet little whimper of approval that got, Paz rubbing slowly at Din’s wild, soft hair and Boba rubbing slowly at their omegas nape, gently scruffing him from time to time.


	8. Hormones

Not unexpectedly but utterly enraging for his two alphas were the fact that the drugs he had been slipped had messed with Din’s heat and hormones, the omega slipping between normality and a faux heat from day to day without warning.

Din could be fine one minute and in the next he could bloom with a sweet smell, his body jittering as if too full of energy, though, thankfully in Din’s eyes, he had yet to leak slick in public.

He didn’t think he could handle the humiliation if it happened again while he was fully aware if he was honest, not that Paz or Boba blamed him.

Paz and Din had actually been lucky that it hadn’t happened while they were down at the markets, Din’s hormones having quelled themselves for those first few days after the drugs had run out.

But after the back pain had faded, the hormones had risen, sharp and furious, as if the delay had made Din’s body angry at itself.

Their medic, Russal, had of course checked on Din when the first faux heat happened.

What he had found had alarmed the usually so nervous omega and he had actually hunted down the trio of his own volitional, entering the private territory of two big alphas to tell them what was up, to warn them that Din’s normal heat had been effected by the drugs and that the damage could potentially be permanent.

They would have to wait the month out, for Din’s hormones to once more settle and go back into their natural schedule as there was nothing Russal could actually do for Din’s hormone production in that moment.

Only once Din’s body calmed down would Russal could tell if there was permanent damage due to the drug that had been intended for an alpha having been slipped to an omega, especially in as high a dose as Din had consumed.

With that knowledge in mind, the month slowly started sliding forward as Paz and Boba kept a close eye on their mate.

It was hell on Din, the omega often shifting from quite normal to horny, to snappish, to weepy in moments and he wanted his kit more than anything, the urge to go find Grogu strong.

His mates was an up and down situation, sometimes he clung to either alphas like one of those weird bears from Naboo with the gray fur.

Other times he’d snarl at the slightest of touch and one particularly bad day, he had lashed out and almost jabbed Paz with his vibroblade under the helmet.

He had instantly dropped to his knees after realizing what he’d almost done to one of his beloved alphas and started weeping, loud and heart wrenching as he went into a sudden omega drop, the sound of his sobs crackling through his vocoder.

The drop had sent both Boba and Paz alpha instincts into overdrive, their rage mixed with concern and need to protect and shield so strong their scent had sent everyone, even Fennec, out of the throne room in seconds.

After that, they decided that Din should remain in their quarters as much as he possibly could, especially in the morning so they could figure out if he was in one of the faux heats or not before he saw other people.

His heat schedule being out of sync along with his hormones fluctuating as they were meant that Din’s instincts were also effected.

Everyone of them.

Which meant that Boba and Paz could come back to Din rearranging their nest almost compulsively, often having been at it for hours from the look of it. It had gotten so bad in the beginning that Paz or Boba would ensure at least one of them ate with Din, even when he was upset and the last thing he actually wanted was an alpha around him.

Just to make sure he _did_ eat, even if they had to sit out in the sitting room with Din in their nest.

Normally Din’s nesting behavior was adorable, Boba and Paz enjoying watching Din add and fluff material around but in his current state, it just reminded them that Din was not in a good state of mind and neglect himself.

It made both of them wish the karking noble was still alive, just so they could kill him slowly once more.

Still, watching Din tuck the silk blankets he and Paz had bought was nice, watching Din nuzzle down into it and rub his scent on them, enjoying the softness and comfort it brought their lanky mate.

Of course, it was even nicer when he made demanding noises, staring at either alphas until they entered the nest and added their own scent to said blankets.

With them being as new as they were, there wasn’t much scent on it yet after all.

It had simply smelled of textile and the detergent used to clean them.

Now they smelled of Din and his mates, smelled of warmth and mates and comfort and a slight scent of sourness as Din grew distressed from time to time.

It was a long month for all of them.

But finally, after the mother of all meltdowns, to the point Din had isolated himself in his nest for two days where Paz had almost pulled out his dreads in worry and Boba had ended up sleeping on the couch on the sitting room, the month mark finally hit and Din’s scent started to even out.

To the point where he was just mellow, curled up in bed on top of Paz chest while clinging to Boba’s hand, desperate to keep contact with both at the same time.

Boba had just left Fennec in charge for the day, pushing off several meetings, his mates coming before anything even as they informed Russal that they’d be by later in the night.

Seeing Din finally back in his own comfort zone, purring quietly under their touch as he scented either… well, it was doing both alphas a galaxy of good.

“Ni ceta…” Din whispered quietly.

Paz just dropped a kiss to the top of Din’s head and Boba ran his free hand up to the others cheek, rubbing the apple of it lightly. “There is nothing to forgive. You didn’t ask for your hormones to be affected.” He stated, perhaps a bit tiredly but smiling all the same.

Din made a low noise but didn’t deny it even if he clearly still felt repentant.

“You can make it up by making some of that no bake cake for us, if you really wanna say sorry.” Paz chuckled quietly, equally tired but happy.

That got a low snort out of Din, the omega nuzzling into his neck. “I swear, you think with your stomach.” He huffed fondly, both alphas chuckling.

“I won’t say no to that cake though.” Boba agreed, smiling at the amused noise and purr coming from their mate, pressing closer to Paz side.

He was determined to enjoy the quiet, for however long it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni Ceta = Forgive me, formal apology


End file.
